Falling In Reverse
by Decisionable
Summary: Black Star lost Tsubaki and now hes alone. Soul and Kid have been trying to cheer him up with "other means" while Maka, Liz, and Patti have been looking for a new friend for him. When a princess form Oceania comes and becomes his new weapon partner, his world is turned around. (New story 3 dont go easy D reveiw for continuations!)
1. Light in the Dark

A/N: this is my first story and im really just pullin it out of thin air. this is based off the anime because im not done with the manga (dont spoil it for me!) so yea =3 please leave a comment wether i should contine or not, all advise is welcome! and if anyone has a charater request jusss lemme know! ~ENJOY

-Deci

* * *

It had been 3 years since the Kishin's defeat and 2 years since Tsubaki's death. Black Star was alone once again. Sure he still had Maka and the others but it wasn't the same without Tsubaki. They had collected the 99 pre-Kishin needed to make Tsubaki a death scythe and they were going for the witches soul they needed. Technically they didn't really have to go far because there was one on the edge of town. She was terrorizing children and turning them into various farm animals. She lived in a broken down old shack and the place was guarded poorly, but Black Star misjudged her. He made one mistake and Tsubaki paid the ultimate price. Black Star never found a partner since but Lord Death summoned him today because he thinks he's found a match for him.

"It's going to fail again." Black Star said to no one.

He got dressed and departed his empty apartment to head to the DWMA. One the way there he caught up with Maka and Soul who were already in route to the school. They were arguing again like the married couple they should be. Eventually it was going to happen and everyone knew it but them. Black Star even planned on asking Tsubaki one she was a death scythe but it never happened. He finally got the courage to ask and it was taken away because of one mistake.

"So Black Star, new partner today?" Soul asked

"No. It's going to fail like every other time. Nothing is going to change. She can't be replaced." Black Star mumbled.

"Come on Black Star, you have to try."

"Yea, whatever, God's don't have to try Maka."

They were silent all the rest of the way. On the way they passed Tsubaki's grave and paid their respects. They made it to the school and for once Kid was their before them. He bid everyone good morning and gave Black Star a sorrowful glance. A girl in a red velvet hood ran past them and Patti ran right into her, making her fly all the way back down the steps. The group ran down to check on her.

"Excuse me Miss, are you alright? I'm really for sorry for Pattie running into like that." Kid said apologetically.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, but I'm sort of in a hurry for something." She replied sheepishly.

She took off again up the stairs, dropping something on the way. Black Star picked it up and put it in his pocket to return to her after his meeting with Lord Death. There was a loud noise at the top of the stairs were the girl disappeared at. Pieces of cement fell off the corner piece, making Kid frantic about the symmetry. They rest of them raced up the stairs to see what caused the commotion with Liz carrying Kid. The smoke from the explosion cleared and they saw the girl from earlier wielding a black sword in her hand that had a purple ribbon attached to the handle. Stein stood across from her with Spirit in his hands. He charged her and she stood there. Once he got close, she jumped on Spirit's blade and packed a roundhouse to Stein right in the jaw making blood fly from his mouth.

"Let's end this now Princess." Stein demanded.

"I don't think that's fair Professor Stein. You're extremely weakened and striking you down know would be unruly of me." She replied.

"I just want to see your true power Princess."

"Alright then Professor, but I am not going to be held reasonable for any injuries done to you or woman friend."

"I'M NOT A WOMAN YOU COLD BRAT!" Spirit screamed.

"Baku Tadoka Technic Number 8, A thousand cherry blooms." The girl whispered to the sword. The black sword cracked in various places and it melted away in to cherry blossoms along with the girl. Stein looked frantic to find her. One cherry blossom landed perfectly in his palm. The rest followed turning into swords on their way down, striking Stein repeatedly. Various colored swords protruded from Stein's body and the girl hit every one of them with the palm of her hand, sending soul waves through his body until he collapsed. Miss. Marie came running outside and went straight to Stein. She looked at the student who caused the damage and smiled.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to hurt him that badly." The girl said apologetically.

"It's alright Iris." Miss. Marie said gently.

"Well now, this is quite the mess you've made Miss. Lampervouge." Lord Death said mockingly from behind her.

"Uncle!" screamed the girl.

"Well hello there little rainbow, may I ask why the hood?" Lord Death questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She took off the hood. She had long sandy brown hair with watercolor bangs that cut right across her forehead. Her eyes weren't just one color, they were rainbows and they look directly into Black Star's soul.


	2. Euterpe

Welp heres a new chapter! The song that Inori sings is Euterpe from Guilty Crown. It sounds like a lullaby so i made it one! Its really pretty and i thought it would fit to the scene.

I OWN NOTHING!

-Deci

* * *

"Uncle I can't believe it's you! It's been forever!" The girl screamed

"Yes little rainbow, it has been forever. You will have to excuse my colleague Professor Stein. He challenges all his new students that enter his class."

"It's alright Uncle. It was fun and that was the first battle I had all by myself before."

Everyone stood around thoroughly confused with the current situation. Marie was helping Stein to his feet. He looked groggy and a little confused but with a few clicks of his screw he seemed to understand. The girl turned around and walked toward Stein and Marie. She placed her hands over Stein's chest and closed her eyes. Her hands started to glow a light green and she opened her eyes again and this time they were the same color of green as her hands. She frowned deeply at something and moved her hands away.

"Your wounds will heal momentarily." She said blankly.

"Yes. Thank you Princess." Stein replied.

The girl looked at him and stated, "My name is Inori. Use it please and don't call me Princess anymore."

Lord Death told the rest of the kids to go back to class and that the fight has ended. Everyone returned to their classes including Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patti. Lord Death had held Black Star back and took him and Inori to his office.

"Like I informed you before Inori," Lord Death began, "this is Black Star and he will be your new partner. You will be living with him and once you're ready you can request your witch soul. Now Black Star is an assassin, you remember how to assist assassins correct?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Alrighty then, dismissed! You have both been excused from school for the rest of the day." Lord said happily.

The two departed the school and on their way to the apartment. There was a silence in the air as they walked. They passed the cemetery and Inori stood at its gates while Black Star kept walking. She walked further into the old place and up to a tall tree with a gravestone underneath it. It was Tsubaki's.

"Tsubaki, named after the flower with no scent." Inori whispered to herself. She turned to see Black Star standing a few feet away from her. He looked sad. Inori walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"She was my friend too. We grew up not too far apart. I know I can't replace her, but I will protect you like she would want me to."

Later at the apartment, Black Star showed Inori around the apartment. In his room, he showed her the sleeping mat. She looked at him like she was confused.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" Inori questioned.

"I will sleep in the spare room for now. I used," he paused and thought of Tsubaki. "I used to sleep with Tsubaki." He finished and left. He made dinner for the both of them and called Inori down for dinner. She had changed clothes and wore a tank top and some sweat pants. They ate dinner in silence and Black Star left to his room. He showered and climbed into his bed. After a while he could hear singing coming from the room Inori was staying in.

_"Saita no no hana yo  
Aa douka oshiete okure  
Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte  
Arasou no deshou_

_Rin to saku hana yo  
Soko kara nani ga mieru  
Hito wa naze yurushiau koto  
Dekinai no deshou_

_Ame ga sugite natsu wa  
Ao wo utsushita  
Hitotsu ni natte  
Chiisaku yureta  
Watashi no mae de  
Nani mo iwazu ni"_

Inori turned to see Black Star standing in the doorway.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"No, you didn't, can I ask what that song was called?"

"Oh, it's called Euterpe. My mother taught it to me."

"Tsubaki used to hum the melody to it sometimes. Can you sing it again…please?"

"Of course Black Star."

He entered the room and laid down on the sleeping mat and Inori laid beside him and sang him to sleep.


	3. Marked

Sorry I didnt update for awhile T.T it crashed and i to rewrite all of this chapter! enjoy

_Deci

* * *

The next morning, Black Star awoke to the sunlight beaming on his face. He remembered Inori singing him to sleep the night before. She wasn't in the room now, but he could still hear her song playing in his head. He did a lengthy stretch and walked out into the kitchen where Inori was making them breakfast. It smelt really good and she made a lot of them. For some reason it didn't even look like food at first, but then he realized they were buns.

"What are you making?" he asked about the curious looking food.

"Oh, good morning Black Star, it's food from my home town. Its equivalent to what you call a curry bun or maybe roll, I don't remember, but where I come from, we call them Nora buns. I have yours right here." Inori said cheerfully.

"Oh, thanks Inori." He said as he took the bun respectfully from her. It was still warm and really soft. It looked like a curry bun shaped to look like a star with cinnamon sugar in the top. Black Star smiled and bit into the star shaped food thoughtfully. What he didn't expect was the filling on the inside to be sweet. It tasted like cream cheese and strawberries. Black Star has a really big sweet tooth and he wanted to eat this all day.

"How did you know I like sweet stuff?" he said while swallowing.

"Your friend Soul told me. He called this morning while you were asleep. I told him that I was going to bring Nora buns for all of you and I asked what all of your friends liked. He said you and Patti like sweet things, Maka likes spicy things, and Kid likes whatever as long as it's perfectly balanced, Liz likes sour things, and he liked citrus. At least that's all I remember."

"You made all of them one?"

"Yes, I made one for Professor Stein too since I hurt him yesterday. It has healing herbs from my home town called kiril. Oh, and I made Crona and Ragnarok one too. Ragnarok's is melted down candies and Crona's is just goat cheese. " She replied. Black Star looked at her thoughtfully. She was doing so much and she barely even knew them and she just got here yesterday. She even made ones for Crona and Ragnarok.

She continued to make everyone else's Nora bun. After a few more minutes, she was done and cleaned up the kitchen. She packed the Nora buns into a basket and covered it with a cloth, after that she went to get ready for school. Black Star could hear her humming down the hall while the water was running, it wasn't Euterpe but it was a happier song. Black Star laid his head down on the bar table that was attached to his kitchen and listened to the song. After a few minutes it was over and Inori came out. She went into the spare room where her suitcase was stored and fished out an outfit to wear for the day. She came back down in almost the same Spatori outfit Maka wore but her outfit was cream colored and she didn't wear a tie and she wore a small jacket over it as well. Inori grabbed the basket and a set of keys for the apartment and beckoned Black Star to come along. Along the way they met up with the others. When they arrived at the school, they were a bit early, so they found a shady spot in the grass to eat their Nora buns.

"Wow Inori, these are really good. Thank you." Kid said politely.

"Hey were did Black Star go?" asked Soul.

Everyone looked around except Inori. She knew exactly where he went. He was in the cemetery. He always visited her after he ate. Inori looked down at her hands that she had neatly folded in her lap. She stared at them for a while before she noticed everyone was standing and looking down at her. Maka had asked her a question.

"Inori, are you ok? The bell just wrung and we need to get to our classes."

"Yea, I'm okay, I need to go to see Lord Death anyway to find what class I will be teaching. I'll see you guys at lunch." Inori said quietly. She ran into the school and all the way to Lord Death's room without stopping or even breaking a sweat. He said she would be taking over a combat class that another teacher once taught.

When she got to her new class room, the students were already in class. Inori felt strange looking at these so called students because they looked all about her age. She sighed at the thought of teaching people her age but she would have to try. After looking over the class schedule the previous teacher had left, she noticed it was all book work and frowned. She slammed on her desk and the class looked at her in worry.

"We're going outside today! Find your partner!" she shouted and guided the class outside.

"Today we're going to lean how- Yes?" she asked a student who had raised her hand.

"Miss. Lampervouge, how are you going to show us combat fighting if you're a weapon?"

"Some weapons don't need a meister and can perform well on their own. To be honest, Black Star is my second meister. Now all of you try to attack me." Inori commanded.

"You want all of us to attack you, ma'am?"

"Yes, every single one of you must try to attack me. It doesn't matter what order you go in to me."

Students went into weapon mode with their meister and attacked Inori at once. Some were good enough to make a scratch and some barley knew what to do. It was going to be a long school year for all of them. After a few more hours of practice, everyone departed to go to lunch. Inori met up with Maka on her way to a café. They sat and ordered sandwiches and smoothies. Maka asked about how Inori was doing and how she liked the school so far and Inori responded to each question with enthusiasm. After the sun moved around and it started to get hotter, Inori took her jacket off, but it was already time to return to school to finish the remainder of the day. Inori stood and stretched with her back turned to Maka.

"Inori, what is that on your back?" Maka asked lowly.

"Oh that? It's a birthmark. I've had it since I was little."

"Has Black Star seen it?"

"No. Why the sudden interest? It's just a birthmark Maka."

"No, it's not just a birthmark. It's a clan mark."


	4. Stars In the Night

Woot new chapter! i feel so...acomplished! now time to get some mint chocolate ice cream and whip cream to make up a new chapter! i vill be bock =3 oh and im looking for any OC charaters anyone wants to add. Leave your OC and their info in a message or in a reveiw and what you want them to be. Enjoy

-Deci

* * *

Black Star stood across the street where he saw Maka and Inori sitting. Inori had stood up and was stretching before she got her coat from the back of the chair. The star on her back was placed perfectly centered a little bit above her shoulder blades, the shade a tiny bit lighter than her natural creamy skin color. Black Star watched Maka start arguing with Inori. But it didn't matter to him. What mattered was the star. It looked so familiar. It was a lot larger than the one he had on his own shoulder but he wanted to know who she really is and where exactly did she come from. He knew he wouldn't get this information from Lord Death so he'd have to find out on his own, or maybe he could just ask her.

Black Star smiled. "God's don't stoop to low levels of poking around in other people's business." He said to the wind.

School finally ended for the day and Black Star dismissed his class. He walked all the way home with only one thing on his mind. The star on Inori's back. He finally arrived at the apartment and expected it to be empty but he found Inori standing in the kitchen cooking once again. The fact that she was cooking again made Black Star feel kind of guilty. She had made him lunch and breakfast, and now she was making dinner. He felt at least a little obligated to help out.

"Do you need any help?" He asked

"No." she said back quietly

It wasn't normal for her. Ever since she got here, she had always tried to strike up a conversation to fill the silence. Black Star stood there for awhile stared at the spot the star was in when he saw it earlier this evening. Inori turned and saw him staring at her. She took off the red tank top she was wearing, leaving her only in a bra.

"What does it mean? Maka yelled at me today about it. I didn't know it meant anything." She paused. "When I was three, my parents were killed. The people who killed them left their bodies in the house and burned it down. I was then adopted into my friend's family, but soon they were killed too. I swear it's the same people over and over. After being an orphan for a few more years, the Princess of Oceania adopted me in. She's the queen now but ever since she took me in, she's been the closest thing I've ever had to a mother."

"The star is a clan mark. Your parents were a part of the assassins known as the Star Clan. Everyone in the clan was gifted with unique assassin abilities, but it was split. You had the ones who worked under Lord Death and used their abilities for good and then you have the ones who didn't. My parents weren't on that side. They ate human souls and tired to gain large amounts of power. I was only a baby then so Lord Death spared me. He said I didn't have to pay the price of my parents' sin."

"Where are they all now?"

"Lord Death ordered them to be killed."

"I see." She said as she turned around and slipped her shirt back on.

"Inori?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you really here?"

She paused for a moment and looked at Black Star. He felt a little uneasy under her gazed and shifted on his feet a little. Her rainbow colored eyes flickered for a moment before she said anything.

"I want to find the people who killed my parents. I already know who they are."

"Who are they?"

"Witch Alsea and Witch Gritti."

The names hit Black Star like a cold hard rock in the throat. Witch Gritti was the one who killed Tsubaki and Witch Alsea was the one who killed Black Star's brother, Yellow Star.

"I want to go with you." He said rather sternly.

"But Black Star I-"

"No," he cut her off. "I never let my partner go in alone. I have just as much of a grudge against them as you do. They killed Tsubaki and my brother Yellow Star, I think-"he stopped because Inori had froze. The pan she had been holding fell to the ground and her eyes glazed over. Her irises had turned yellow. Black Star walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. He gave her a little shake and said her names a few times but he got no response. The door bell sounded and he turned his head to the sudden noise and then Inori went slack and fell into his arms. He carried her away from the stove and gently laid her on the couch. After he made sure she was safe, he answered the door. It was Maka and Soul.

"I came to apologize to Inori." Maka mumbled.

"She's…umm, well she's sleeping I think."

"You think?"

"She just kind of froze and passed out while we were talking."

Maka came in and looked at her soul. She said it looked like it was sleeping too.

Inori remained like that for two weeks.


	5. Where the Past Remains

Well heres chapter 5! This is like a minin back round story to Black Star's brother, Yellow Star and his relationship with Inori. It also has a little bit of Inori's past.

-Enjoy My darling readers!

* * *

Inori was lost. It was dark and she couldn't see. She felt like she was floating through nothing. She wished Black Star was here with her. Something was glowing behind her and she turned around. Her rainbow colored soul was there. Inori thought it looked pretty in it's little color changed and it turned yellow. Then Inori could feel things. She started falling and she keep falling faster. _Who is going to catch me?_ She thought. There was no panic in her eyes. Something tugged at her soul making it flicker above her head. A little peach colored dot was by her soul. But as quickely as it appeared it disappeard. More falling. Light came from behind her and she closed her eyes and waited for the ground. It never came. Her back met something soft. She opened her eyes to find another pair looking at her. Golden eyes and messy yellow hair.

"Yellow Star." She said out loud. He smiled at his name and released her. Her feet touched soft grass and she looked around. She was in the meadow when she first met Yellow Star. It was summer. The Princess came to the meadow often and she told Inori about it while she was regaining her strength while she was at the palace. Once she was better the Princess took her. The grasses were soft and green and there was every flower Inori could think of. She thought it was a magical paradise. She ran around freely while the Princess had tea. She came across a big tree in the middle of the meadow. Inori thought it didn't belong there but she looked around it. That's when she met Yellow Star. He was laying there under the tree. He was badly wounded and his breathing was shallow. Inori picked him up and proped him on her back. He was alittle heavy and he was taller than her so his feet dragged on the ground. She hauled him to where the Princess was. She stopped drinking her tea and rushed to meet Inori. She called her gaurds and they cam rushing. They took him back the palace for urgent care. After a few hours, Inori got to see him again. He was awake this time. He thanked her and started to leave.

"Why are you leaving? Where are you going?" she whinned.

He smiled at her kindly. "I don't belong here."

"Are you going home?"

"I don't have one."

Inori frowned. "Then why are you leaving?"

"Well I-"

"Stay here at the palace young man. Theres no rush. You can stay as long as you please. You can make a home here just as Inori has." The Princess said.

"Please." Inori begged.

And ever since then he stayed. He was always Inori's side. He would take her to the tree and read her books they found in the library. Sometimes he would take her into town and theyd go see a play or get Nora buns with honey. They grew up together. But as they got older things started changing. Since Inori was apart of the Princess's ladies court, she had more dutties as the Princess in waiting. When the Princess was crowned Queen, Inori became princess. At the corination ceremony Yellow Star bowed to her and kissed her hand. That was the year she watched him leave.

"Your leaving?" Inori asked him.

"Only for a month, I promise."

"Why?"

"Training. If I'm going to be your body guard then I need to be stronger to protect you Princess."

"My name is Inori. Don't call me princess."

"Yes Princess." He said teasingly.

"And I don't want you to be-" she paused.

"Be what?"

"Nothing. I have something to attend to."

"Inori wait I want to tell yo-" he was interupted. The palace shook with the sound of an attack. Yellow Star grabbed Inori and ran to the safe house. He put here in there and told her not to come out unless he came and got her. She yelled at him because she wanted to help fight and protect him and her family. But he closed the door and locked her in. After a few minutes, the constant screams and fighting kept getting louder. Something knocked the safe house over and the lock came off. She climbed out of the small safe house and looked for Yellow Star. Some grabbed her by the neck. She craned her neck around to see a woman with purple hair and gold eyes. Her mask was like a cats. Pointed ears and it cut off her mouth, one that sported sharp teeth like a saber. Inori knew who she was through the mask.

"Alsea?! Why? Why are you doing this?!"  
"You've become spoiled. Don't you know who killed your parents? Your darling sister?"

"Y-you wouldn't…why? Why Alsea?"  
"I loved your darling father Simon, but your rotten mother took him. That white haired demon. She took my Simon away. She charmed him with those demon blue eyes. Your mother, Erika, took all that I loved from me."

"But why are you hurting my family?!"

"Because child, he took something from me that cannot be returned. Love. So in turn I'm taking everything you love away."

"Inori!"

"Yellow Star!" she screamed back.

"Let her go!"

"Ahh so this is who has stolen your heart. Shes why you keep fighting. Why you wont die. You attached her immortale soul to her. Something presious indeed. And you let her run around freely? All I have to do is kill her and then I won't have to worry about you."

Alsea raid her hand, it glowed purple. She brought her hand down and Inori closed her eyes and waited. Something warm oozed on Inori and she opened her eyes. Yellow Star took the hit. Alsea's hand went through his chest and blood pooled on Inori's white summer dress, staining it red. Alsea smiled and threw him across the meadow. The grass and flowers smeared with red. Alsea let Inori go. She ran to Yellow Star. She gently laid his head in her lap and wiped his face with a piece of cloth from her dress.

"Yellow Star, it's going to be okay. Just please-"

"Inori, theres no hope for me."

"No! Don't say that Yellow Star!"

"Im sorry. But there is one thing you can do for me."

"Of course, anything."

"Lean down closer please."

She did as she was asked. He held her face for a while and let the pad of his rub her cheek. Inori leaned into his hand and cupped it with her own. He moved so his back was to the tree.

"This is where we first met. Under this tree."  
"Yes, it means a lot."

He smiled and put a hand up to the thick trunk. It glowed a soft yellow, then went into the tree. Inori knew what he had done. He let the remaining parts of his soul into the tree. He release a breath. Inori helped him lay back on the grass. She stayed by his side. He started coughing and blood came with it. His time was almost up.

"Inori, I have to tell you something."

"Yes Yellow Star?"

"Inori, I-" More coughing.

"Yellow Star, just please hang on."

"Awhh how touching! You are just the cutest little things! To bad you have to die."

"Gritti." Yellow Star scowled.

"Awh that's no way to say hello to your aunt! And by the way, I don't like your girlfriend. Shes too pretty." She said while aiming something at Inori. It glowed brown and she froze. She was pushed away from someone. Yellow Star had pushed her out of the way from the blast.

"Yellow Star!"

"I love you." He whispered.


	6. Taken

I. AM. SO. SORRY! MY LAPTOP DIED ON MY TRIP AND THEN MY MEMORY STICK BROKE OFF IN IT!

Anyway! My friend has convinced me to do a lemon for Black Star and Tsubaki, yes/no?

Enjoy my cookies!

~Deci

* * *

She was back in the grassy meadow. She turned her head to see Yellow Star looking off in the distance. He looked at her and smiled. Inori looked back at him. His messy yellow hair and golden eyes sparked more memories.

"You know I'm not really here right?" he whispered.

"I know."  
"You have to wake up sooner or later Inori."

"Why?"

"He's waiting on you."

"Who is waiting on me?"

He looked at her. His golden eyes turned green and Inori felt a twinge. She murmured something and the image started shifting more. Yellow Star said something and he faded out. Inori was being pulled out. She was transferred into a room. It looked really fancy to Inori, with its black and red tiled floors and the mirrors. Inori's clothes had been changed too. Her school uniform had been changed into a black corset and a short red skirt. Instead of her normal tan boots, she had on flats. She walked up to one of the many mirrors in the room and examined herself closely. Her hair had been put into a bun and tied with a ribbon. Two strands of hair was pulled out and hung down at her ribs. The black corset was laced with red ribbons and tied in the back.

"You look wonderful as always Inori." said sheepish voice. Someone stood in the shadows. Inori looked at their reflection in the mirror. Her navy blue hair and eyes made Inori recoil.

"Tsubaki."

Her old friend ran to her and hugged her tight. Her normal attire that Inori was used to changed too. Her hair was usually up in a ponytail and she wore shorts but now it was down and she had almost the same thing Inori was wearing, only in white and navy blue detail. She continued to hug Inori and began crying.

"Tsubaki, why are you crying?"

"I-I'm so sorry Inori! I really am!"

"Sorry about what?"

"This intrusion! I didn't think it would work! I'm so sorry!"

"What intrusion?"

"When I died, I died protecting Black Star. When I did some of my soul fragmented and went into his. He's been blocking me out every time I try to tap into his soul. It wasn't working but when you resonated with him for a brief second when he mentioned Yellow Star; I took the opportunity to jump into yours."

"It's alright Tsubaki. There's no need to cry."

"I needed to give Black Star a message and I think you should hear it too. When I died by Alsea's hand, flashes of her memory invaded mine and there's something you should know about Yellow Star."

"Yellow Star?"

"He's alive."

"No. No, it's not possible. With his wounds and the blast an- They brought him back didn't they. Alsea and Gritti? What did you see in there Tsubaki?!"

"It was Yellow Star but he was different. He had black tattoos all over his body and" she paused "He was looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"He was murmuring your name at first and when Black Star charged at him, he started screaming for you."

Inori's heart sank to her stomach. She collapsed to the floor and hid her face in the palms of her hands. She missed the warmth of home. She wanted to see her Queen again. Most of all she wanted someone to hold her. An ear splitting scream came from around her. Tsubaki was being dragged away by black tendrils into a dark corner. Inori ran to try and save her friend. They touched hands momentarily and she was gone. Inori's world faded to black once again.

* * *

Back at apartment, Black Star was in his room pacing. Maka and Liz came over every day to see if Inori had woken up yet but where always met with disappointment. They moved her to Black Star's room and had Stein examine her. He said she was in a simple frozen state and that the best they can do is hope that she wakes up. Black Star noticed that her natural glow faded. She was like a little star.

"Always bright and happy but now she's dull and dying." Black Star said while he was at Tsubaki's grave. The wind blew with a familiar sent and Black Star's heart stopped. Beyond the trees he could see a faint image of three kids. One with navy blue hair and eyes, another with golden curls and eyes and the last one with sandy colored hair and those rainbows colored eyes. They looked at him and Black Star reached his hand out to grab them but they faded. A blast came from down the street. The apartment. Black Star ran and found the apartment in smoke. A black ball was in its place. Inori was sitting up on the couch and was cradling herself. Her eyes were completely black and she looked terrified. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patti were already there.

"We were coming to see her and we found this. I didn't touch squat." Soul said will putting his hand up.

"What's happening to her?" Maka asked.

Black Star was about to answer when he noticed a figure sitting beside Inori. Whoever it was picked Inori up from the couch and she hung her arms around their neck for dear life. The black ball dispersed and the figure jumped down from the levitating couch with Inori in hand. The wind blew the strangers hood off and Black Star stomach fell. Dull yellow eyes started at him. Yellow Star let Inori stand on her own two feet with a protective arm around her waist. He put his face on her shoulder and smiled.

"Inori, vous serez la coqueluche et de tuer mon frère s'il vous plaît?"

She nodded at what Yellow Star said and raised her hand. Kid's lips tightened. Before anyone could react, Inori released a black beam at Black Star. He stood frozen. A force hit him and knocked him over. He looked up and saw a girl behind the barrel of a shotgun. She was pale, and looked cold as death. Her bright red lips were held in a tight frown and her vivid purple eyes seem to glow against her pale skin. Black Star noticed the moon shaped tattoo on her cheek bone. She had on a black long sleeve tuxedo jacket that fit close to her body and black a pleated skirt.

"Black Star," she said in her heavy French accent. "Stop being stupid."

"Vaeln."

"That's my-"she was interrupted by another beam. "Inori, that's no way to treat your best friend."

Inori stood frozen for a moment. Her eyes focused on someone else. A woman with flowing green hair and pink eyes stood in the distance. She was tall and slender. The outline of Miss. Marie was standing next to her. The tall woman approached Inori, sadness filling her emerald green eyes. Inori didn't flinch when the woman touched her face. All black blank eyes looked at her.

"Your Highness, I don't think you should get so close to her. She's not the same anymore. She is nothing but a mon-" Vaeln started.

"You will not speak of my daughter that way Knight Lanore. You will know best to hold your tongue." The lady said firmly. Vaeln pressed her lips together.

"What have you done to my daughter Yellow Star? You are her guardian. You are her Protector. How can you betray your duties to her?! To your Queen?!" The woman shouted, becoming angry, her eyes flaring red. Yellow Star gave no response. Except a stare. He muttered a command and Inori was his side instantly. The woman reached out a hand and yelled.

"Iota!"

But Inori kept walking. In a puff of smoke, Yellow Star was gone with Inori. The woman fell to the ground and tears flowed. Vaeln was at her side, comforting her. Soul and Maka ran up to Black Star who was still on the ground. He laid there and looked at the sky. Two doves flew together in a strange pattern. One seemed to be hurt and the other was trying its best to be supportive. The one that seemed to be hurt dropped to the ground and Black Star sprung up to catch it. He caught the bird and his hands became stained with blood. It died in his hands. Not from impact but from a wound. Its friend hovered above Black Star before landing on this shoulder and cooing lightly.

"Yea, I know that feeling too." He whispered to the bird.


	7. Iota

Paste your document here...

* * *

3 weeks after Inori's disappearance and still no lead on her location. Black Star became frustrated and lost all hope on finding her. He was given a house on the far side of Death City after the apartment was destroyed. Soul and Kid would stop by and try to talk him out of the house. But Black Star wouldn't budge. He only left the house once. Lord Death had assigned Black Star and Kid a mission that they failed. They were unexpectedly ambushed and Pattie almost died. She was in a coma for 3 days. Liz thought Pattie had died and tried to kill herself in several attempts. Pattie woke up after a while but she had changed. No more yelling or making the weirdest things into giraffes. One day at the school, Pattie was walking around the halls chanting. Liz walked up to her and tried to snap Pattie out of her phase.

"Pattie is not here anymore." She whispered. She grabbed Liz by the neck and tossed her into the wall like a rag doll. Her hand formed into her famous Smith & Wesson hand gun and aimed at Liz. Liz dodged the blast at the last second but Pattie kept firing at her. Kid was screaming at Pattie to stop her advances at Liz. And she did, only to turn on Kid. Shock made him freeze. Kid could see the pink colored light coming for his face but it never hit. He opened his eyes to see Liz, with a hole in her chest. Kid tried to move but his body was parlayed. He felt his legs give and fell to the floor. Pattie realized what she had done and started crawling to her sister. But she never made it. Liz's body shriveled up and only her soul remained. Pattie held her gun to her own head and let go.

After exactly 8 days of mourning, Kid was back to his normal self. Vaeln had moved in with him and kept the house in perfect order. Lord Death even assigned them as partners for a test run. It turns out that Vaeln came from a long line of demon gun weapons and could shape into any type of gun that was ever made.

"I know I will never be able to replace them. But I will protect you, just like they would have." She said lowly. Kid was looking at the sky when she said it but now turned his full attention at Vaeln. She flushed at this sudden attention and avoided looking in Kid's eyes. She studied her fingers before leaving the bench saying she had something to attend to.

Black Star was walking home when he saw Vaeln running down the street. He didn't think she noticed him but she waved at him and continued on. Black Star reached his new home almost before sun down.

He sighed. "Empty as always."

"_Black Star."_

"Inori?"

"_Black Star."_

"Inori, where are you?!" he shouted. He started running through the house looking for her. He was going down a hallway when he noticed a light coming from the room he set up for her. Should she return. The light came from the dresser. It was the item she dropped when Black Star first met her. It was a necklace. It had a silver chain with a heavy pendant at the end. The pendant was sliver and shaped like a tear drop. On the inside, it was rainbow colored swirling around. Black Star focused on the inside and could make out a person and his world went black and he slumped to the floor under the watchful eye of an unexpected guest.

Black Star opened his eyes to a white room. His face on the cool tile stung for a moment. He sat up and immediately checked for exits.

"You won't find any here." A little girl said. She was a younger version of Inori. She was wearing an electronic jumpsuit. It was electric blue with a series of blue lines and lights that almost covered her completely except for her head. Her hair was in a side ponytail tied with a red ribbon.

"Inori?"

"False. My name is Iota."

"Iota."

"Correct."

"Who are you, or what are you? How did I get here?"

"I am Iota. Inori's AI. I was put here as a preservation unit by her father, Jasper Tesla. He was planning on making copies of his daughter yet he was only successful once. Her name was Alice." Iota projected a hologram that showed a girl with long white curls and red eyes. "She was created to enhance Inori's powers. Dr. Tesla proclaimed that Alice was a failure and neglected her. Little did he know he had created an artificial witch. Alice grew angry at Inori, claiming that Inori had stolen her father. Inori tried to make Alice see reason, but she would not. So Alice burned the house down with Witch Gritti and Witch Alsea under her command. I was damaged along with my systems when Inori fled the house. Memories and fragmented dreams scattered across Inori's mind. I put her mind at rest to prevent any more harm."

"Like a coma?"

"Yes, like a coma. I tried my best to repair all systems and memory recall but failed. Then Anastasia entered here."

"Who is Anastasia?"

"She is the one who Inori referred to as Princess. She helped me repair my systems and helped Inori operate at full capacity. But the memory core remained damaged. She forgot how to fly, how to use her powers efficiently, and how do to do other tasks. I informed her that I was present in her mind and she greeted me openly. I explained to her why I was present. She did not approve of my damage. So she transferred me to this unit. Something you call a necklace. I could still communicate with her without sustaining damage. You are here because I sensed that Inori was in danger and rebooted all systems. I set a soul radar to tap into a nearby soul but hers was out of range. Where is Inori?"

"I-I don't know."

"Please sit." Iota commanded more than asked. "No harm will come to you." Black Star was about to ask where but he saw the chair appear next to Iota. He sat down in the hard chair and Iota stood behind him. She placed her cold hands at his temples and then the event that happened 3 weeks ago was all replayed. She let go of his head and stood silently.

"Inori is in extreme danger." She finally said.

"What?"

"Alice has made another AI. This AI is named Sigma. He is what is controlling Yellow Star. We must save Inori or she risks the possibility of death."

"Wait wait wait, your saying that this Sigma will kill her."

"No. Sigma is what is making Yellow Star, or at least his clone, behave in such a violent manner. Yellow Star will use Inori until she burns out."

"Burns out?"

"Yes. Inori can be considered an actual star. She will burn out eventually."

"You mean she will explode, like a real star?"

"Yes."

"We will save her but how will you help?"

"You will see."

* * *

Black Star opened his eyes. Something in Inori's closet was making noise. It was the suitcase she never unpacked. The necklace Black Star clutched in his hands got hot, making him drop it to the ground. It landed and rolled to a stop near the suitcase. It rumbled some more before going completely silent. Black Star went near the case attempted to open it. Before he could it clicked and opened itself. Out came a girl. It was Iota. She was the size of a child and her appearance changed some. Her skin was a soft blue and her hair was a white-ish blue and still tied to the side with a red ribbon, her eyes where electric blue. She was wearing the same clothes Inori wore, but hers where white with blue and she wore a hooded cape with it.

"Let's go find Inori." She stated.

"You need to meet the others."

"Others?"

"Maka, Soul, Vaeln, and Kid."

"Vaeln is present?"

"Yea why?"

"Then Omicron will be present as well."

"Omicron?"

"Yes he is Vaeln's AI."

"Then lets get this over with."


	8. Lights

Well heres chapter 8! It was kinda hard cause i didnt know how to bring about rescuing Inori but i figured it out! all will be fortold in the next chapter! which i am working on right noooow!

~Deci

* * *

There was tension in the room when Black Star arrived with Iota in tow. Kid was talking to his father in hushed tones. Maka and Soul were talking to Stein. A pen could have been dropped and be heard around the world. Black Star walked up to the platform and cleared his throat. Stein could be heard clicking his screw and looking at Iota.

"What is that? And if we don't need it, can I dissect it?" he murmured.

"This is Iota. She's what we need to get Inori back."

"Sister, it is good to see that you are doing well." A voice announced.

"Omicron, you are well?"

"Yes sister. My new host is quite…spectacular."

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm just a shell for you Omi!" Vaeln said roughly.

Omicron looked as if he could be 18. He had green hair and eyes. If anything he glowed green. Suddenly, Iota fell to the floor and began to sob. Black Star was caught off guard by her sudden outburst.

"I want mommy back!"

Black Star knelt at her side. "We're going to find her Iota."

"Promise Papa?"

Black Star almost chocked on air. He smiled. "Of course Iota." It was not going to be an easy task and Black Star hated making promises that there was a possibility of not keeping. He wanted to find Inori more than anything but there was always the horrid factor that they may not be able to recover Inori without wiping her memories clean of everything and if they had to, she would die. Black Star knew this because he overheard Vaeln sharing this with Kid. They thought he was going to turn to madness if he witnessed her dying. Although Black Star didn't think he would, he quickly doubted himself and proved that there was no granted way that he would be the same. Kid agreed that losing two partners would take its toll on anyone but the madness that still lingered in the air would have to be taken care of. If they weren't able to get Inori back and Black Star did fall to the madness, he would want Kid to finish the deal. Soul would be too busy restraining Maka so she wouldn't interfere.

"It's time to go Black Star." Said a sooth voice. It was the woman from earlier. She still had lime green hair but her eyes were different. Just like the first time he saw her. At first they were pink then they went to green, but now it had retained its pink color. She offered him a smile that didn't get to her eyes. They flashed red momentarily and then faded back to the dull pink.

"Your eyes," Black Star said solemnly remembering how Inori's eyes changed colors at times. "they change colors like Inori's but you two aren't kin."

"Yes," she said while touching her eye. "that is true. When I entered her mind for the first time and found Iota, I assumed it would be a temporary side effect but it still remains until this very day." She said while trailing off.

"I don't think you came all the way up here to talk about eyes."

"No, indeed I didn't. About Inori. I see that she has won your affection, has she not?" The Queen spoke bluntly and firm. It was awhile before Black Star answered.

"She's my partner. I would do anything for her." He said. He stood from the ledge he was standing and stepped down so he was facing the queen. She frowned at him.

"I did not mean as you partner. I meant as a mate. Someone who she can spend her life with without fear of abandonment." She said firmly.

"With all do respect you maje-"

"Ana will do just fine."

"Ana, with all do respect, I do love Inori but her affections lye else were." Black Star said while walking off, leaving Ana there to ponder her thoughts. He approached the plane that they would be taking to the last known destination she had been spotted in. In Paris.

Black Star boarded the plane and took the farthest seat from the group as possible. He looked out the window and wished that Tsubaki was here with him to offer guidance as what he should do. Vile thoughts passed through his mind. '_What if I can't save her? What if I lose her completely? Tsubaki would never forgive me. I already let her die and I'm about to let her friend die too.'_

"Thoughts like will get you no were Black Star." He didn't even notice when Vaeln had sat beside him but he could tell it was her because of the accent she carried. They first met on the battlefield where they both defeated the soldiers of Asura. She showed up simultaneously announcing that she was there to kick ass and take names and ask questions later. Black Star felt the instant need to challenge her but it wasn't the time to.

She rested a hand on his. "We're going to bring her home." She offered him a vague smile that he couldn't return.

"I know you care a great deal about her." She whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said while turning his face away from hers. "Kid liker." He added, knowing that he'd struck a nerve. What he didn't see was the electrical shock coming out of her fingers. She tasered him in the arm and he gave her a small smile but it was not returned. Her face had gone paler than usual. Her eyes clouded over. She was in the middle of having a vision. The last she had one while Black Star was around was when they were battling on the moon against Asura. She stopped mid fight and was about to be impaled until Black Star saved her.

Black Star was about to call for Omicron, who was sitting with Iota, when he heard her. The song that Inori had sung to him on her first night was playing in his ears. The melody grew louder. Black Star felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"We're here Black Star." Vaeln said lowly. Black Star peered out of the window at the city Paris. He could see Iota sitting on Omicron's shoulders and pointing at all the various lights. She looked like a small child in awe. He saw Vaeln's smile in the reflection in the glass. The image changed and he could see Inori's face. She was smiling much like Iota at all the lights. She would run around and look at all the unfamiliar arts.

Black Star got off the plane and could smell smoke. A strong soul was present and Black Star recognized it as Inori's but a little different. He turned to Iota. She was standing still with her eyes closed and her arms out. A small audible hum could be heard coming from her small body. Light blue lines shot out from her feet and into the old cracks of the city. Everyone looked towards the city that was illuminated in blue lights. Soon the lights retracted and Iota opened her eyes.

"She's in a place called Lorderon's Castle."

"Apparently there's a wedding there tonight. Between," Omicron held his breath. "Lord Jasper Bryan Carson and Princess Inori Iris Lampervouge."

Vaeln's knees buckled but Omicron caught her. Her eyes were wide with panic and fear as she stared at one of the wedding flyers that was on the ground. Black Star remembered the name. Jasper was Vaeln's twin brother. They were separated at birth but then reunited at Shibusen. One mission went wrong and everybody thought Jasper was killed in the accident but apparently not. Vaeln had finally gathered herself and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"We're going to a wedding guys." She announced.


	9. Authors Note!

Kay so iv gotten some pretty good reveiws so far and i really appriciate the critisim! SO! to comment on a reveiw i recived, i know the story is crazy. Unfortunatly it kinda has something to do with my personal life. I didnt really mean for it to be incorperated with the story but it kinda just happened!

Also to begin with, i kinda started this story with an idea in my head.

Chapter 9 is in the process. I didnt actually mean for this story to take off the way it did, but my little sister (not by blood) Sai (she inspired Vaeln Lenore Faux, she is one main person who i will use in most of my stories, she also goes by Slyilis) keeps me motivated to keep writing so i shall!

The story is still open to any charater requests and other suggestions. Also the story will be incorperating the Greek alphabet. You've already met Iota and her brother, Omicron. The newest addition is Sigma, the oldest and she is being introduced in chapter 9. NOW! if anyone wants to add a certain personality to any of the other Greek characters then by all means, leave a reveiw or PM me.

NOW TO SLAVE MY SELF AWAY TO FINISHING CHAPTER 9! or Sai will get mad that i didnt finish it 0.0

Yours truely,

Deci


	10. Wedding Crashers: Part 1

Chappie 9 as promised!

~Deci

* * *

Lord Death had made reservations at the hotel they would be staying at. Vaeln, Maka, and Iota shared a room while the guys shared one. Omicron chose to sleep in his containment unit rather than a bed. Black Star had a hard time trying to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed but nothing. He got up and decided to take walk. Black Star was walking when he noticed a small girl walking alone on the other side of the street. He noticed it as Iota and ran to her. Her eyes were dulled over and she didn't even notice Black Star running towards her. Once he reached her, he attempted to grab her but she kept walking.

She reached out her hand. "Mama." She murmured. Black Star grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him and shouted her name. She looked at him for a while and raised her hand into a fist. Black Star didn't see her hand aim for his face but he felt it when it made a connection to his face. He flew backwards into a small building. Iota was still standing but with a look of shock and horror on her face. She ran towards Black Star and knelt at his side. She touched his forehead and examined the blood that was coming from the gash.

"Papa! Papa, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"It's alright Iota, it doesn't hurt." He said while pulling her hands away from the open wound. Black Star got up and staggered a little. Iota kept casting him worried glances as they walked back to the hotel. He caught her staring once and offered her a smile that she coldly returned. Once they reached the entrance Iota stopped before entering the building.

"What if we have to kill Mama, Papa? What if –"

Black Star wouldn't let her finish. "We're going to save her. By tomorrow night we will have Inori back and she will be safe." He said a bit forcefully, but a new hope shone in Iota's eyes. A hope so bright she could be a human. They went to their separate rooms and Black Star was finally able to sleep.

* * *

The morning was filled with excitement and desperation for night to come already. Iota had the recipe programmed for Nora buns in her system. She made everybody one just like Inori did on her first day. Black Star, usually the one who had a stomach for anything, had a hard time eating his. He looked at the bun for a while before taking a bite. The familiar taste almost brought tears to his eyes. Vaeln bounced in with Omicron and Kid on her heels. Black Star looked at Kid and then at Vealn and flashed a toothy grin that would make Soul proud. She noticed and shot him a dangerous glare that only made him smile more. They had the brother sister type relationship that most people envy. Moments later, Maka and Soul emerged. Vaeln laid a blueprint of the castle out on the table and began her briefing.

"There is supposed to be a party before the wedding. Jasper is following the traditional ways of my family for the wedding. Traditionally, we have a party before the wedding to celebrate the couples' success of engagement." Black Star cringed when she said couples. "Then we have the wedding and then the after party. Everybody in all of Paris and those closest to Jasper are invited. All we need is attire and we're in. And Iota?" Vaeln finished.

"Yup?"

"I signed you up as the entertainment for that night? You up to it?"

"Yes!" she said giddy with excitement.

"We're going on a shopping trip?" Maka piped in.

"Yup!" Iota chanted while swinging her feet from her chair.

"Onward to the mall!" Vealn shouted while she scooped Iota in her arms. Iota had a giggling fit when Vealn started to twirl her around. Black Star vision blurred and he saw Inori standing in Vaeln's place. A smile came to his mind when he saw here. At that moment when Iota's giggles filled the room, Black Star vowed to bring Inori home, no matter the cost.

* * *

Inori was sitting alone in a dark room. No light shone through the dark. She wished Black Star was here. Even the little AI who she named Iota wasn't here. Maybe if Inori had listened to her warning and kept her close, maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. Her body moved on Sigma's will and not her own. Sigma would not allow Inori to sing anymore. Sigma was a tall and slender girl. Her hair was bright orange and it looked like a giant cable while it was in a ponytail. If anything, Inori thought that she could be the same age as Omicron, Vaeln's AI, maybe older. Sometimes Inori would be staring at her and trying to determine why she was doing what she was. Once she had the courage to ask. Sigma snapped at her saying it was in her programming. Digital tears were running down her face.

"They're going to rescue me," Inori said once. "They are going to rescue me and when they do, I will take you with me. We can make you better. I'm sure Iota can fix you, we can-"

"I admire you faith in your friends, but they are not coming for you." She said lowly.

"They are. I know they are. They love me-"

"There is no love in this world!" she shouted. "Only pain and suffering! Your friends will suffer the same fate as my family and I have!" Tears were flowing now. They crackled and sparked the way on the down. Inori could hear a song playing in her ears. '_This must be Sigma's heart song. It's so…sad."_ She thought. Inori could hear peoples' feelings, some were happy, some not so much. Iota had gifted her with this ability when Inori created. She could usually tune them out and carry on through the day, not listening to peoples' heart ache and sorrow. There were no words to Sigma's song. It was just sorrowful.

"I'm going to get you out." Inori started pounding the box she was in. "We're going to make it out together." She kept pounding. "I'm going to fix you. You'll see. I'm going to see a smile from you."

"Inori…please stop. I'm not meant to be loved. I'm no-"

"I don't want to hear that crap! I love Iota! She's an AI just like you are and I love her! I'm sure that when I introduce her to my friends they, will love her just the same! You just need to give me a chance! Please Sigma." She pleaded. "Let me help you."

"Your father abandoned me. He shut me down, claiming that I was incomplete and that I would only slow your progress. I wanted to help you. He wouldn't let me so he shut me down. Jasper," she chocked a sob. "-he rebooted me. He promised me that I could have body of my own if I helped him get you. He let me gain control of Yellow Star's body to retrieve you. After the wedding-"

"Wedding?!" Inori screamed in horror. "I am not marrying Jasper. You must be bat shit crazy if you think that is going to happen."

Sigma stood still for a few moments like she was listening to something but then she smiled. "Your faith in your friends has been rewarded. They've been spotted in Paris." Inori smiled.

"Will you really help me escape?" Sigma asked with sorrow filled eyes.

" I built a body for Iota and I can build one for you 're basically Iota's big sister. So that means you're like my oldest child, and Momma will always be here for you." She said while opening her arms towards Sigma. She began sobbing again when Inori embraced her.

"My guess is that they're going to try and rescue you at the wedding during the actual ceremony. Trying before that would be too risky. Jasper doesn't have much security for the wedding. I can contact your friends and warn them."

"Jasper. Vaeln's twin brother? I grew up with him. Their mom named him after my dad because he had saved his life. Jasper was born fragile but my Papa fixed him so he could walk on his own and do other things like normal kids. But I don't understand why he's going through this for me."

"He believes that if you two conceive a child, that this child will be able to kill Lord Death and the Head Witch. So then he and Alice can take control."

"Alice? My little sister, Alice? But the house fire…" Inori trailed off.

"She is the one who set it. The two witches who accompanied her will be at the wedding with her as well."

Inori thought for a few moments. "Anyway, I know the hotel that they might be staying at if Kid's dad picked it out."

"Jasper is letting me go out tonight by myself. And another thing."

Inori raised a questioning brow. "Iota is with them."

"She is?" Inori asked with hope.

"Yea, Omicron as well."

"Can I say it?" Inori almost giggled out.

"Say what?"

"I told you so!"

And they both exploded into laughter.


	11. Wedding Crashers: Part 2

ok ok...so here's chapter 10...

Sai almost killed me to finish this chapter...0.0

* * *

Inori watched as Sigma concealed them in a hooded cape. They walked right out the front gates of Lorderon and towards the hotel. When the hotel came into view Sigma stopped.

"I believe that you should have control of your own body when you greet your friends."

"Thank you Sigma." Sigma released her control and let Inori take back her body. Inori walked through the golden glass doors of the hotel and requested that she see Death the Kid. The clerk nodded respectfully and called the room. Inori sat in the lobby and waited. 5 minutes passed and Inori heard the elevator ping. Kid stood there and looked around the lobby until he met her eyes. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. She began sobbing and fell to her knees with her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I made all of your worry! I caused so much trouble! Kid I'm sorry." She wept as Kid patted her back gently.

"How did you get here without Jasper catching you?"

"Sigma took me as far as the hotel just in case he sent someone to follow me. She had control of my body."

"Sigma?"

A small orange light appeared in Inori's hands. Sigma waved and disappeared.

"She can't stay long because Jasper put a restriction on her."

"Well since you're here I'll tell you about the plan." He said while leading her to a couch in the lobby. "We are all going to attend the party before the wedding. We'll begin at the ceremony. Vaeln is going to cause a distraction and blow the back part of the castle and hold the guards attention while we get the ones who stayed behind to protect you and Jasper. Then Maka and Soul will distract him while I grab you."

Inori sat quietly before responding. "Sigma says there's a flaw in the plan." Inori grabbed a napkin and a pen and drew the castle. "The party will be here." She said as she pointed at the biggest square on the map. "That's the ballroom. The wedding will proceed into the second ball room across the hall. The map that you have was an old one. They've been making renovations since Sigma insisted that the wedding should be bigger. There won't be that many guards but there will be a lot of powerful people that are willing to die for Jasper. You are actually on the guest list so you can sit in the front with the others."

"I thought Jasper wants me dead along with my father." Kid snorted.

"Oh, he does. But he sees it as, since he's peacefully accepting you into the wedding, that you two are on mutual ground. He doesn't want any trouble until he feels that he's fully prepared to challenge you."

"What does this wedding even do for him?"

Inori sighed. "The Queen is getting old so it would be me who is next in line since there is no other heir to the throne. She adopted me and made me her official daughter, thus making me next in line. The marriage would combine his kingdom with mine."

"Making a strong military force to go up against my dad." Kid finished.

Inori nodded. "I would have some power left but not a lot. By law our people would have to follow the kings' rule, but we haven't had a king in over 100 years. Jasper would be first in 100 years. My people follow have been leaving peacefully since the start of the rule of the Queen. They have no desire to fight you and your father."

Kid smiled. "Come tomorrow, you're going to be home safe with us."

"Us? How many of you are here?" she asked.

"There's Maka, Soul, The Queen, Vaeln, Omicron, Iota, Black Star and myself." Kid noticed the way Inori tensed when he said Iota and Black Star's name. "I'll be right back." And he bolted up the stairs.

When he came back down there was someone with him, a small girl with blue hair and pale glowing skin. She was holding his hand and asking him questions. Inori gasped when she realized this was the body she had made for Iota. Iota stopped talking to Kid when she noticed Inori stood. She dropped his hand and ran towards her.

"Mama!" she embraced Inori as she knelt down and opened her arms towards her. Iota almost toppled them both over. Inori had tears streaming out of her eyes as she looked at Iota.

"Your body, Iota it worked." She smiled.

"There were some flaws Mama but they were easily fixed. There is another AI with you?"

"Yes my little one. Her name is Sigma and she is your sister. Once we get back home, we're going to help her okay?"

"I get a sister?! Cool! Can I see her Mama?" Iota said as she bounced up and down.

"Of course." She held out her hand to Iota. They touched hands and Iota's body went slack.

* * *

Iota's form materialized beside Inori's. Sigma appeared a few moments later. Inori noticed she was a bit smaller and was only about a foot taller than Iota. '_This must be the real Sigma.' _ Inori thought.

"Iota, this is Sigma and she is your older sister." Inori said. Iota ran towards Sigma and wrapped her arms around Sigma's waist. Sigma froze at the sudden contact.

"It's so cool to meet my older sister! I've never had one before! We can build you a body just like mine! And we can play! Is that okay? Would you like to play with me?" Iota said excitedly. Sigma nodded with wide eyes. Inori returned Iota to her body and stood. Iota said goodnight to Kid and Inori and ran back upstairs to her room. Kid could tell that Inori had lots of questions but he guessed the main one on his own.

"He's not doing so well. He was a wreck after you left. Didn't want to leave the house-"

"House?" Inori interrupted.

"When the protective barrier exploded, it blew the top area of the apartment off. My dad gave Black Star a house. It belonged to a family but they moved out."

"Oh, I see." Inori murmured. She pulled out two envelopes out of her inner hood and handed them to Kid. "One is for all of you. The other is for Black Star." She explained. Kid nodded.

"And another thing, tell Iota to teleport back to Death City and bring me the orange colored suitcase. She'll know what that is." Inori froze. "Someone is coming. I have to go Kid. I hope our plans work." And she left. Kid turned to see Black Star standing at the bottom of the stair way. He was leaning on the door frame with his arm crossed.

"How come no one uses the elevator?" Kid asked jokingly.

"Who was that Kid?" Black Star asked bluntly.

"No one, there have been a change in the plans." Kid responded.

* * *

So in the next chapter there will be a song (in which I do not own but I love it) its going to be Tell Your World by Livetune (feat. Hatsune Miku) as the song that Iota will sing in the party.

until next time

~Deci


	12. Wedding Crashers: Part 3 (Iota's debut)

Well chapter 11. Ik its kinda mixy but I tried T.T. The song she sings is Tell Your World by Livetune ft Hatsune Miku...its a really good song. It took me awhile to find a song that I think Iota should sing. I had a poll on my facebook and they voted for Tell Your World. I hope you enjoy! Its my spring break so expect chapter 12 soon!

~Deci

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and everybody was anxious. Vaeln was making a fuss over Makas' kimono. Vaeln and Maka decided that they would wear kimonos. Makas' kimono was cream colored with pink cherry blossoms and her hair was in a messy side pony tail that Vaeln put orange flowers into. Vaeln was already in her white kimono. It had red and gold accented sleeves. Her hair was in a pony tail that Iota pinned up with a red flower. While the girls where upstairs getting ready, Black Star, Omicron, Soul and Kid were down stairs discussing other things. Black Star was getting bored and decided to push Kids' buttons.

"So Kiddo," Black Star said using his nickname. "What's up with you and Vaeln? You two have been cuddly lately." Omicron stopped messing with his tie and looked up at Kid with a scary grin. Kid had turned red and started fumbling with his own tie. Black Star laughed and draped his arm over a sputtering Kid.

"It's okay Kiddo-kun. She already knows!" Black Star said. Kid paled.

"Who knows what Papa?" Iota said from the doorway. Black Star turned around to see her standing there and looking at him. She was taller than he remembered. Her hair was longer and a darker blue than before. It was tied in a ponytail like Vaelns' except with a blue ribbon that made it look like cat ears. Instead of wearing a kimono like Vaeln and Maka she wore a dress. It had a white corset at the top that was laced with blue ribbons and went out into a frilly type skirt that stopped at her thighs.

Omicron had to reboot himself. "How- when did…huh?" was all he could say.

"Oh! This? Last night I made an upgrade to my body. It's only temporary. Besides, if I went in normally, they would notice that I'm not human and capture all of us. Since Jasper has no history of meeting Black Star, Maka or Soul, he will not be expecting you."

"What about Omicron?" Maka asked.

"Although he has not physically seen Omicron and myself, I have no doubt that he has a data base on the AI's that the real Jasper created. He has rebooted my sister, Sigma, then he probably has the Book of Teslaris." Iota noticed all the confused faces and continued to explain further. "The Book of Teslaris is much like the Book of Eibon. It was written by a very powerful Greek wizard named Israphel. He's like Inori's great great great great great uncle. He wrote all his magics in the book and locked them in the family vault to keep it safe from the Head Witch who wanted to use it to wipe out the human race. Israphel had a thing for the advancement of technology and engineering and that's where the AI systems come into play. He was fascinated by how humans learned and wanted to study it further. So when he created the AI systems, he made it so we all had the capacity to learn. But there was one flaw. He was conducting his experiment in an open area where all his experiments were influenced by the outside world. His first creation was Alpha. In his mind, Alpha was the perfect being. Alpha helped him create the rest of us."

"You just said rest of us," Kid interrupted. "there are more of you?"

"Yes, twenty-five in all, including Omicron, Sigma and myself. Israphel based each of us off the Greek alphabet characters to make it easy for him to keep track of each of us as an individual. Alpha was learning too much and eventually burned out. Israphel was devastated that his perfect creation had died. Alpha was like his son. So he built another, but he programmed him with all of the previous Alphas' memories. He learned were the Alpha before him had stored the rest of us. He took us and ran away from Israphel but he quickly found us. Israphel was like a father to all of us. There were only four of us then. Alpha, Delta, Omega and myself were the only ones who were active." She paused.

"How long ago was this?" Maka asked.

"Over 400 hundred years ago. Once Israphel died the book was given to Alpha. He shut us down soon after Israphel died. He gave the book to Lysander, Israphels' brother and it was passed through generations. Alpha coded the book so that only someone from the family bloodline and someone who had the smarts to decode it could actually open it. Jasper Tesla came across the book in his grandmothers' library. He opened never opened the book but he took it anyway. A few years later he met Dahlia, Inori's real mother. Erika was Inori's stepmother. When Inori was born, there was no common medicine. She was born in the winter and Dahlia had gotten sick. She went into labor while working in the lab but neither of them noticed that they had been trapped in by snow so Inori had to be delivered in the lab. Dahlia died. Inori was born quiet. So in a final attempt to save his family, Jasper kept his wife and daughter in containment units until he found a way to help them. He traveled back to Israphels home and found more of his work. There he learned of the Star Clan and the Moon Clan. The Moon Clan could not help him so he turned to the Stars. They helped him and gave Inori life, but Dahlia didn't survive."

"So how did the book open?" Vaeln asked.

"Inori opened it on accident. She was only twelve when it happened. She was sitting on the floor playing with it. On the cover there is a series of round disks. When you organize them in the correct order and recite the spell, it opens. Inori didn't know what she was reading but the book still responded to her and opened. Thinking she did something wonderful she showed Jasper but he couldn't see it. The text was hidden from him so he dismissed her as a foolish girl. She rebuilt all of us. At first she installed us into small robotic toys then she wanted to put us into bigger things. Inori had always wanted a younger sister. Jasper noticed Inori building one day and asked her if he could help. Of course she let him and together they built Alice. Jasper couldn't figure out a way to activate her without using an AI, so Inori asked which one of us wanted to help activate her. It was Tau. She was the newest member out of us. Inori had accidently created her while she was taking Delta out of a machine. Parts of him was still caught in it and the machine basically incubated those parts until was strong enough to operate on its own. Inori installed her in Alice and together they merged. But Tau had a virus. A component went wrong when she was created. She still learned on her own like the rest of us but she grew evil and Jasper tried to shut her down but she wouldn't allow it. She so she ran away. Jasper installed an expiration date in her but she somehow found a way to override it."

"We can discuss more of this in the car, but we have a wedding to go to guys." Vaeln said. They left the hotel and left for the wedding. Before everyone got into the car Kid handed Black Star the letter from Inori. He opened the other and read it out loud.

_Dear everyone,_

_If you all fail and I marry Jasper and you live. Let it be known that I will haunt you. _

_~With love, Inori._

"Well that was straight forward." Vaeln mumbled.

Black Star read his letter in the back seat.

_Dear Black Star,_

_I know that there's a possibility that I won't make it out of this alive. I wanted you to know that I love you. I wish I could have more time to write you something proper and explain. The feelings I had for Yellow Star have long been gone. Yes, he will always have a special place in my heart but my heart belongs to you. And maybe, just maybe, one day we can be Gods together. In fact, I promise that we can both be Gods together, nee? I can't wait to be home._

_~Inori_

Black Star read the note multiple times before it registered in his head. '_I love you'_. He could practically hear her voice saying it to him.

They arrived at the wedding and went to their assigned areas. Vealn greeted her brother and Kid introduced himself to Jasper as a witness to this occasion. Black Star was beginning to worry until he saw her enter the ballroom. Her bangs were a little choppy but her hair flowed freely behind her as she walked. There was a crown of pink gemmed flowers at the top of her head that glistened in the light. She wore a sleeveless dress that had a sweetheart neck line. It cut open in the back that made a "V" shape, making the tip of the "V" stop right at her lower back. All along the border between her skin and the dress were pink little flowers. The dress was frilly and reminded Black Star of cherry blossoms. The crowd silenced as she walked in. Black Star squinted to see the person next to her. He didn't recognize her at first but then he remembered the first time he met Iota. She had long wavy white hair that was swept to the side and held there by a pin. Her ruby red eyes seemed to glow against her pale white skin. This was Alice. She wore a blue dress that dropped down to the floor that flowed like water. They took their seats next to Jasper, Inori sitting the nearest to him with Vaeln on the other side. He stood with a wine glass in his hand.

"Friends! Family!" he said nodding at Vaeln. "Welcome to my wedding, to my darling, Inori." Black Star was going to vomit. "Today is a special day for me and my dearest. We have been gifted with news of a child! And my sweetest and only sister, Vaeln, has returned home. Also we have a special guest here with us today, Death the Kid!" Vaeln smiled almost robotically just like Kid. Black Stars' eyes had gone wide. '_Child?! She's- but- no. . . !' _His palms were getting sweaty. He felt a pair of eyes watching him. Inori was looking at him. He had to look away. Jasper was still talking but Black Star eventually tuned him out.

"…and with that, ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Heartless." He announced and pointed at the stage. Iota was standing at the microphone and she began to sing. Omicron began playing the piano.

_Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni  
Kimari kitta layout wo keshita  
Futo kuchizu sanda furesu wo tsukamaete  
Mune ni himeta kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no_

She started slowly but then the music took a different beat and she began dancing around the stage. Inoris' eyes widened. '_I never installed her with a singing program! Where is this coming from?!"_

_Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga  
Kimi ni todoketai koto ga  
Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte  
Tooku kanata he to hibiku_

She twirled around and blue sparks flew. _"How the hell did she do that?!"_

_Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba  
Kimi ni todoketai oto ga  
Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte  
Subete tsunageteiku  
Doko ni datte ah..._

_She bring her hands together and let them out, making a blue dragon fly around the room, earning 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' from the guests. "I am so thoroughly confused right now."_

_Masshiro ni sunda hikari wa kimi no you  
Kazashita te no tsukima wo tsutau koe ga  
Futo ugoita yubisaki kizamu rizumu ni  
Arittake no kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no_

_Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga  
Kimi ni todoketai koto ga  
Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte  
Tooku kanata made utasu_

_Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba  
Kimi ni todoketai oto ga  
Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte  
Subete tsunageteiku  
Doko ni datte ah.._

She brought her hands together and blew in them, creating icy blue butterflies that flew around the room.

_Kanadeteita kawaranai hibi wo utagawazu ni  
Asa wa dare ka ga kureru mono darou to omotteita  
Isshun demo shinjita oto keshiki wo yurasu no  
Oshiete yo kimi dake no sekai_

_Kimi ga tsutaetai koto wa  
Kimi ga todoketai koto wa  
Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte  
Tooku kanata he to hibiku_

_Kimi ga tsutaetai kotoba  
Kimi ga todoketai oto wa  
Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte  
Subete tsunageteiku  
Doko ni datte ah..._

Iota finished the song and bowed. The crowd stood and clapped. Even Jasper stood. Inori stood with tears in her eyes. Jasper asked the guests to proceed to the second ball room for the wedding. Everything was running smooth.


	13. Finale! A star that shines bright!

Well here is chapter 12! There will be an epilogue and maybe a second a book...well most likely a second book. Gota name it though...ENOJY THE FINAL PART OF FALLING IN REVERSE!

~Deci

* * *

They all took their places in the ceremonial room. Ladies in light pink dresses had whisked Inori off to another room. Black Star caught a glimpse of her before she was gone and their eyes met momentarily before the door shut.

_'Showtime.'_ Black Star thought to himself. The doors opened again and Inori reappeared. She was wearing a full gown this time. Her hair was put into a bun with the gemmed flower crown. She beamed as she walked in. The music played and it all began.

* * *

The room shook and guards ran to Inori and drew their weapons. Inori pretended to cower and be afraid. _"Well that's cute…"_ Black Star thought. Part of the roof crumbled. Jasper started barking orders to people. All the meisters and weapons directed civilians out and made sure that they were out of range if anything happened. One of the guards tried to move Inori but she resisted, demanding they take her to Jasper so she can be with her husband. Black Star did an eye roll and put his hand on his hip. Inori giggled.

"Sorry Black Star. I was having fun!"

The guards looked at her in astonishment that made Black Star smirk. A blue blur went in a circle around Inori and all the guards fell. Iota stood next to Inori with a smile on her face and an orange suitcase in her hands. Inori opened the case and Black Star saw a series of arms and legs. She frowned in frustration.

"There's no complete human body set. I'm sorry Sigma, we need- but the animal bodies have never been tested! But Sigma I didn't even know that Iota's body would work…" Inori sighed. "Ok, but if it gets too much for you to handle or something goes wrong, please come back." Inori said lowly. She waved her hand over pieces and the softly glowed a red orange color. The pieces gathered themselves and locked and clicked into place. A wolf stood. It nudged Inori's hand and spoke.

"Thank you, Mama." It was Sigma's voice. Inori smiled and lovingly patted her head.

"I-Inori?! What do you think you're doing?!" Jasper shouted at her. She turned and scowled at him, making him flinch. Her anger boiled to the top.

"What's the matter with me?! First you kidnap me! You used a person that I loved to destroy my home! You've endangered my friends! You hurt Sigma! And you want to ask what my freaking problem is when the real question is what is your problem!" She was shouting now.

"I wanted to give you an actual life. Your happiness with that…"Jasper paused and looked at Black Star. "thing would have been nothing but sorrow and a death that wouldn't go unnoticed. He took my first love from me and I wasn't about to let him take my second."

Inori balled up her fist. "Don't talk about Tsubaki! You know she never loved you! I-"

Black Star trembled. "You killed Tsubaki! You sent those witches to Death City just for us! You had her killed!"

"Just a small price to pay. I saw the letter she wrote to you, Inori. She was happy with this Star Clan male. This murderer. He let Tsubaki die because he was too weak to protect her. Her family line and reputation where on the line. It was my duty to protect it."

"Jasper," Vealn spoke. "How could you? Tsubaki was our friend."

"Vealn, you of all people should understand that what I was doing-"

"Understand?! No, I don't understand why my brother, my own flesh and blood would harm another. As far as I'm concerned, you are no brother of mine."

Jasper looked stung. "Well I have no choice but to eliminate you all. Alice dear, if you would."

The woman Black Star saw earlier stepped beside Jasper and was about to transform until Inori caught her attention.

"Alice. Why? You were my sister. I loved you. Papa loved you even more than I did. Why are you hurting me like this? Why are you hurting my friends? Why Alice, why?"

"I was never your sister. I was a mere creation of your imagination." She glowed red and Inori frowned. Inori materialized a blade into her hand, the same one on the day that Black Star first met her. She had tears running down her cheeks. She lunged at Alice. Alice dodged the blow and drew her weapon. They clashed at each other. Something was telling Black Star to move. He turned to see his brother, Yellow Star, charging at him. Jasper laughed.

"That's right Yellow Star! Kill you brother! Make him feel pain! Make him-" something made him stop and Black Star peeked over his shoulder. Vaeln had her normal black skirt and tuxedo jacket. She was angry. She did a backflip and split herself in two and  
landed into Kid's hands. Her reflection showed in the barrel of the gun on the right side.

"We got Jasper. You handle your brother."

Black Star nodded. Iota appeared beside him along with Sigma. They closed their eyes and started glowing their parts merged and formed a sword for Black Star. They stood side by side in the reflection. Iota and Sigma smiled. He could hear Sigma's voice in his head.

_"There is no AI controlling Yellow Star now. Gritti took his soul out of a tree that he'd put it in before he died the first time. His soul is there but his memories have been altered. You have to bring some of them back."_

"Fun." Black Star mumbled. "Hey Yellow Star, it's me, Black Star." Yellow Star hesitated at his advances. "Remember when we were kids and I got stuck in a tree trying to catch a butterfly. You had to come get me down." Yellow Star groaned. "And that time when we first met Lord Death. You challenged him. And lost." Black Star said with a smile. It was when they killed the Star Clan. They were just kids so Lord Death spared them. "On your first day of school I tried to race you to the top of the building and fell. I had to get stitches on my head. You called me stupid for weeks." Yellow Star was cringing and holding his head. "Remember Maya, Yellow Star? Remember how you had this super huge crush on her but she rejected you for Hero? You were so mad you blew half the class room to bits." Yellow Star screamed and charged at Black Star again.

"Shut up will ya?! I have a headache! And I didn't like Maya! You did you little brat!" He shouted with a smile at Black Star. He was back. Yellow Star was back again. Black Star grinned. A blast broke the wall and they both turned to see Maka with Soul in her hands. She was keeping the more powerful guests at bay. Black Star looked into his brothers eyes and smiled even wider. Yellow Star returned the smile and ran off into the crowd were Maka was. Black Star turned and looked for Inori. Inori was panting and crouching low. Alice stood above her with a sadistic grin. Inori had torn her dress to make it easier for movement. She was at her limit without a partner.

"It seems that you're done sister." Alice spat. Inori looked up. She stood and tried to charge at Alice but failed.

"Why don't you kill me?" she groaned. This made Alice smile.

"Because I want you to live with the pain." She shot her hand out towards Black Star. A tendril wrapped around his head and dragged him to where Inori and Alice were. The tendril was draining his soul out of him and he began to pale.

"You're going to watch him die."

"No!" Inori ran to him and grabbed the tendril. She glowed bright and tendril grew in size. It swelled twice its size and Alice furrowed her brow. _'She's like a star…they'll use her until she burns out.'_ Black Star eyes widened. Inori was expelling her energy. She was making a bomb, using her energy to fuel it and Alice was the bomb. She looked at Black Star and smiled sympathetically. The star on her back began to glow in different colors. Black Star looked into her eyes and saw that they were back to normal. They weren't a solid color anymore, but all the colors of a rainbow. One eye turned a deep navy blue and Black Star sucked in a breath.

"We will protect our friends until the last breath!" Inori shouted at Alice. Her voice sounded like there was more than one person talking. Black Star faintly saw Tsubaki standing next to Inori along with Liz and Pattie. They surrounded her with warmth and love.

"We are weapons! We protect our meisters and the people we hold dear! We go side by side with our meisters! We are always ready to die for our meisters! This is our code! This is our power!" They all said at once and Inori's body glowed even brighter. A ray of light shot out of Inori's hands that were aimed at Alice. Alice screamed. Black Star was pushed and blinded. The light subsided and Black Star immediately looked for Inori. She was on the ground and two souls lay in front of her, a red pre kishin soul and a purple one. Black Star ran to Inori. Her eyes were closed and her creamy skin was pale.

"Inori, Inori, please wake up! I know your stronger then this! Please…You're my weapon partner. You promised that we'd be Gods together. I want you by my side. Please…" Black Star chocked back a sob. Tears fell and landed on Inori's face. She was starting to get cold. Black Star picked her up and ran through the ruble. He could hear Iota screaming for Inori but Omicron held her back. Vaeln had buried her face in Kid's jacket. Jasper lay dead at his feet. Yellow Star was standing with Maka and Soul. Sigma stepped in front of Black Star.

"Black Star, she's gone." She whispered.

"No! Shut up!" he knelt to the ground with Inori still in his arms. Anastasia came up behind Black Star. Tears were flowing through the old Queen's eyes. She knelt down in front of Black Star and took her daughter in her own arms. She smiled sweetly.

"Vaeln." She called.

"Yes you majesty?"

"You are being relieved of duty as commander."

"Your majesty, at a time-"

The Queen held up her hand. "And you are being reassigned as personal guard of the Queen of Oceania." She turned her attention to Black Star. "You better take care of my daughter. Or else." She said threateningly. He looked up at her. The Queen began fading away and her soul seeped into Inori's parted lips. Black Star felt a hand squeeze his own. Inori coughed. Her eyes opened and she looked around. Her eyes met Black Stars and she smiled.

"Did we win? Is Iota okay? Where is Sigma? Did anyone get hurt? Is Vaeln alright?" She asked. Black Star chuckled through his tears.

"For a person who was dead, you ask to many questions."

"Where is my Queen?" she asked.

Black Star frowned. "She gave up her life to save yours." Inori let a few tears fall. She grabbed onto Black Star's shirt and buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair gently and tried to quiet her sobbing. She looked up at him.

"Let's go home."

"Anything you want."


	14. Epilogue: When Stars Fly

Epilogue

* * *

Black Star waited for Inori to come out of the house. He told her that they were going to go somewhere special. She constantly begged him to tell her where they were going. Kid and Vaeln were throwing her a welcome home party.

Inori opened the door and saw Black Star waiting for her. He reached his hand out to her to help her down the stairs. When she reached the bottom he kissed her temple and smiled. She smiled back at him and they began walking towards Kid's place. Black Star pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around her eyes once they were at least a block away. Inori complained that if it required a blind fold, then it was too much work. Black Star chuckled and led her the rest of the way to Kid's place. Once at the door of Kid's house, Black Star tapped the door 8 times to let Kid know it was him. Vaeln answered the door and opened it slowly and quietly. Black Star led Inori into the middle of the room where Kid usually held parties at. The lights were off and he grinned inwardly to himself. _"I hope this works"_. He pulled Inori close and whispered in her ear.

"I hope you like surprises. Keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"Okay but I hate surprises."

"Well that's too bad." Black Star pulled the blindfold off and the lights came on. Every one screamed surprise. Inori nearly jumped out of her skin. Iota ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Omicron was standing behind her with a smirk and Sigma standing beside him. Iota kept her body the way it was and Sigma preferred to keep the wolf body.

"Welcome home mama!" Iota beamed. Lord Death bounced over with a greeting.

"Ah! Little Rainbow! It's good to have you back! Now, now, go enjoy your party!" he said happily. Inori smiled and looked around. Maka and Soul were standing and talking by a record player. Inori noticed Vaeln was with Kid. Kid whispered in Vaeln's ear and she smiled and even laughed a little. He had an arm wrapped around her waist and Inori got curious.

"Kid is it okay if I borrow Vaeln for a moment?"

"Of course." He said and smiled. He let go of her and Inori led her out to the balcony. She examined her more closely. She wore a necklace now. It was a black chocker with a skull pendent that was covered in black diamonds.

"What's that?" Inori asked.

"Oh! The necklace. Well it's um…" Vaeln twirled a strand of black hair around her finger. "Kid proposed." She sputtered out.

"Oh. My. Kami. I'm so happy for you Vaeln!" Inori squealed. Footsteps were coming their way and they both turned to see Black Star. He smiled at them. Vaeln nodded and told Inori shed tell her more later. Black Star stepped out on the balcony with Inori.

He cleared his throat. "Are you going to go back to Oceania?"

"No. Yellow Star went back in my place. I'll go back eventually but not now. Black Star?"

"Hnm?"

Inori stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Black Star. "Thank you for coming to get me."

He smiled. "Gods always protect their Goddess." He slipped a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes. They were the same rainbow colored ones that he loved. _"Well here goes nothing." _He bent down closer and let his lips find hers. The kiss was soft and gentle but also full of longing. Inori didn't hesitate and she kissed him back. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. _"I'm never going to let anything hurt you. Not ever again. I swear." _They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. She smiled up at him.

"I love you, Black Star."

"I love you too, Inori."

* * *

A/N: WELL! that's that! There will be a next book..i was threatened by Sai 0.0 anywho...look out for the next book...Still Alive!

~Deci


End file.
